fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Switch Glitch/References
*This episode is available on the Season 2 DVD set as well as the bonus episode menu of the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour DVD. *Similar to the episode The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, this episode might be an example of predestination paradox. Vicky was a nice five year old girl, but when Timmy cruelly babysat her, she quickly became mean, which is perhaps an indication why she eventually became a mean babysitter herself. *Little Vicky's character model was reused again for Nicky in the Breakin' Da Rules! PC game (despite that Nicky is actually supposed to resemble Tootie while her father resembles Vicky). **Little Vicky's voice is also very similar to Tootie's voice. *This is a third time there is a transformation to Timmy. *This states officially that kids with fairies cannot use magic to kill anybody, as Timmy thought Vicky was going to kill him with the robot's sharp mashing teeth until Wanda pointed out that she cannot do that, as that is against Da Rules. *This episode and The Zappys! have the same title card music. * The Wizard of Oz - The music playing when Cosmo sees Vicky ride her bike towards the house is a reference to the Wicked Witch' theme. * Etch-a-Sketch - Timmy's "Sketch-a-Dial" is a parody of the popular children's toy. * Tom & Jerry/The Simpsons - When Cosmo yells "cartoons", he becomes a cat trying to squash a mouse. Cosmo also resembles Scratchy from the Simpsons' cartoon "The Itchy & Scratchy Show", which is itself a parody of Tom and Jerry. * Mickey Mouse - And the mouse resembles the old Mickey Mouse from the 1930s. *The montage of Timmy's "good times" with Vicky includes a moment from the episode "Dream Goat!". *The introduction Cosmo and Wanda give Vicky is a reference to the one they give Timmy in the pilot episode and on the video tape that they show Timmy on Abra-Catastrophe! *A running gag in this episode is that people use tape recorders as either threats or proof. Often a gruff voice is used in the tape recording for some reason. *It did not show how Timmy and his godparents changed Vicky back to a teenager, although she is back to normal by her next appearance regardless and her memory of what happened to her in this episode is erased. *Timmy made that Vicky becomes a child making him her babysitter, that is impossible because Vicky is the reason Timmy has Cosmo and Wanda so they should disappear and Timmy should be brainwashed. **However, as a result of the wish and Timmy becoming her mean babysitter, the fairies were given to her. Also it wouldn't make sense if anybody finds out she became a 5 year old suddenly. *If Timmy lost his fairies, then his memories should have immediately been wiped. It could be possible that memory wiping would not apply if the god child's fairies were reassigned. *Since Timmy's parents violated a legal document, they should have went to prison. Also since the kids took pictures/videos of Timmy in his underwear, the kids, or Vicky should have went to prison for child pornography or for child abuse. *When the Fairy World worker first shows the phrase that would take away your fairies, it read "I'm happy and I don't need my fairy godparents anymore." But all other times later in the episode, the "fairy" part is omitted from the phrase. :Timmy: It says here quite clearly, and I quote, “Timmy will not need a babysitter on the weekends.” :Mr. Turner: Well, you’re right, Son. This is a legal document. A really nice legal document! :(Mom takes a out a FISH and wraps it with the contract.) :Mrs. Turner: And now it’s fish wrap. Really nice fish wrap! ---- :Vicky: Don’t worry, Twerpy! I brought all kinds of fun things for us to do together. :Timmy: Really? :Vicky: Nope! :(Vicky whips out a gigantic trunk, opens it and starts throwing stuff at Timmy. He stares blankly and angrily as the items bounce off his chest.) :Vicky: These are my SHOES that need to be shined. These are my CLOTHES that need to be washed. This is my HOMEWORK that needs to be done. And this is my butt, which will be in that chair while I watch you DO IT ALL! :Timmy: And if I refuse? :Vicky: Then I let your parents listen to this recording I made of you! :(Vicky pulls out a handheld TAPE RECORDER and hits play.) :Recorded Timmy Voice: Hi! I’m Timmy Turner and I... :Deep Male Voice: ...cheated on my math test! :Timmy: I never cheated on my math test! :(Vicky pulls out another tape recorded, on which she has just recorded Timmy’s dialogue. She plays them in order.) :Recorded Timmy Voice Hi! I’m Timmy Turner and I... :Recorded Timmy Voice #2: ...cheated on my math test! :(Timmy sinks.) :Timmy: I’ll get to work. ---- :(Vicky has been turned into a five year old) :Little Vicky: Hey! Wha’ happened? :(Vicky notices Timmy standing in front of her) :Little Vicky: 'Who are you? And where am I? Everything looks bigger! :'Timmy: Hi, Vicky! You’re five! And I’m your ten-year-old baby-sitter, Timmy! You’re in for a great day! :Little Vicky: Really? :Timmy: Nope! Welcome to the corner of Pay and Back. ---- :Little Vicky: I can’t cut the grass with just a plunger! :Timmy: You’re right, Twerpette. My bad. :(Timmy hands her a mop.) :Timmy: Knock yourself out. :Little Vicky: But... :Timmy: AHP! We wouldn’t want your Mommy to hear this, would we? :(Timmy pulls out a tape recorder.) :Recorded Little Vicky: Hi, I’m Vicky! And I... :Deep Male Voice: ...stole from my Mom’s purse! :Little Vicky: I never stole from my mom’s purse! :(Timmy pulls out a second tape recorder and plays both.) :Little Vicky On Recorder #1: Hi, I’m Vicky and I... :Little Vicky On Recorder #2: ...stole from my mom’s purse! :(Vicky fumes and storms away with mop) ---- :Wanda: We don't want to be Vicky's godparents! She's mean! :Cosmo: Yeah, we like Timmy! His hat is pink. : ---- :Reassigning Fairy: 'Inconceivable! You made this kid from miserable to content in no time flat! [''stamps a happy face on Vicky's forehead] :'''Little Vicky: Hey! :[Cosmo and Wanda's chains are removed and everything goes back to normal] :Reassigning Fairy: 'You, on the other hand, are a miserable, miserable kid. ''[Timmy smiles, but when the Reassigning Fairy looks at Timmy, he frowns and after the Reassigning Fairy turns his head away, Timmy is smiling again] Miserable kid, fairy godparents, make with the happy! [The Reassigning Fairy disappears and after that Cosmo and Wanda poof away and go back to Timmy's side, making them his godparents again] :'''Little Vicky: I lost my godparents? Already! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ---- : Little Vicky: But I'm miserable! Why won't anyone believe me? I'M- [ice cream poofs in front of her] Oohh, Vanilla! * Although this episode premiered in 2002, it was made in 2001 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes